Homeland
''Homeland ''is an upcoming first-person shooter video game developed by 141 Suppression and published by 141 Studios. The game is set to be released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on November 1, 2016 and is the first installment in the Homeland series. The game focuses on inner-city battles between the Strategic Homeland SWAT Division and the New Day Organisation. Campaign Plot Synopsis In 2016, rookie police officer and expandable agent Cayden Wight is apart of a highly controversial United States police force, the Strategic Homeland SWAT Division established after the increase of crime committed in America. Wight is assigned to go undercover and infiltrate the criminal syndicate, New Day Organisation run by ex police officer Avon Day. To do this Cayden is sent to Attica Correctional Facility under the psedonym, Carson White. He is tasked to gather intel on the Avon's organisation. Missions *Dark New Beginnings Characters Multiplayer Homeland's multiplayer features the Strategic Homeland SWAT Division and the New Day Organisation go up against each other in intense 32 player inner-city battles taking place all over the United States of America. Destruction is featured in the game but on a much more smaller level, small arms and light weapons such as the M16A4 and the Frag Grenade can demolish furniture, vehicles and other items as well as destroy walls for tactical benefits. Players can earn Enforcement Assets by completing various and outstanding accomplishments on the field, these Assets are random and hard to aquire. Customization is heavily featured in Homeland's multiplayer espically the private match system. Players have the abillity to alter the way weapons work and customize the effects of Skills and Enforcement Assets, they can also extensively modify pre-existing gamemodes as well as have the ability to create new ones from the ground up and change the positions of key points such as bomb sites and flags. The private match system has unique and out of place items such as gravity cannons, portals, custom and non-custom power ups, health kits and much more. Game Modes *Team Deathmatch *Deathmatch *Siege *American Dream *Marked for Death *All Points Bulletin Factions Weapons Multiplayer Maps Development On January 1, 2016 the 141 Studios website was updated with an image of a person possibly outfitted in military gear along side the words, "It Hits Home". One week after the website was updated the image, when clicked plays a sound file. The sound appears to be distorted, two days later the website was updated again with links leading to two external websites. These website contained no information and just had a red and blue colored background. One month later the trailer was released, the trailer contained a variety of modern technologies and equipment employed by the police and SWAT units, such as Armored SWAT Trucks and Black Hawk Helicopters. It is unknown if vehicles can be used in multiplayer. A tweet made by Johnathan A. Reid reveals that the player will be playing as a Strategic Homeland SWAT Division officer and that Homeland ''will focus on inner-city battles between the SHSD and various criminal organisations mainly the New Day Organisation. On the June 1, 2016, 141 Suppression released a closed beta called the ''Homeland Community Test Beta. The beta was designed to get feedback directly from the players themselves. Trivia *141 Suppression employed House of Movies to capture the whole performance of the actors, as well as creating fluid and realistic animations for the single player and multiplayer components of the game. *''Homeland ''has been in development since the creation of 141 Suppression in 2014. Gallery SHSD Officere.jpg|SHSD Officer _the_interrogation____agent_concept_art_by_punktx30-d6cm30c.jpg|The Interrogation Downtown'.jpg|Multiplayer Firefight High Tension.jpg|Aftermath Siege.jpg|Siege Gamemode Rappel and Breach.jpg|Rappel and Breach Rainbow6siege ss5 1475161.jpg Rainbow Six Siege 2-578-80.jpg Category:Battlefront Category:Games Category:Homeland